Thirteen Means New Desires
by NarutoHanyou
Summary: Heat will make you do crazy things, but it may also make you realize something that you never knew before. Oneshot Rated R for a reason. NaruNaru, Kiba, KibaNaru, AkaNaru.


Title: Thirteen Means New Desires

Summary: Heat will make you do crazy things, but it may also make you realize something that you never knew before.

Pairing: NaruNaru, Kiba, KibaNaru, AkaNaru.

Beta: My fav, NaughtyTech!

Disclaimer: I own Naruto, no wait a second, I don't own Naruto \ If I did the show would go in a much different direction.

* * *

Thirteen Means New Desires

It was a cool night in Konoha, yet Naruto couldn't stop thrashing around in his bed. Unwillingly, he drudged himself out of bed to grab another glass of water. He knew it wouldn't quell the fire that was flowing though his veins, however he still found it worth a try.

This was the second night in a row that this torturous heat imprisoned him. Hoping that it would go away over time, he decided not to ask Grandma Tsunade, but now, back in bed, he regretted that decision. If he were to go to her now, he would get an earful and possibly a fat lip if he tried to wake her; he'd have to wait 'til morning.

-

Morning came by slower then he could have imagined. He was exhausted from being up for over 2 days straight, but he knew he couldn't sleep if he tried. He took a cold shower. It helped to cool him down a little, but not near enough to relive the heat. When he finished he dried off, and put on his signature orange suit, skipping the black t-shirt he normally wore to reduce the layers of clothing. But in addition he put on a hat that he had bought the day after this started.

He was already starting to sweat again. A bead formed on his forehead, rolled down over his temple, then over his whisker like scars, before falling from his jaw and hitting the ground. He opened his door, and started heading towards the Hokage's tower to speak with Tsunade. The smell of Ichiraku's Ramen hit his nose. He flinched a little in disgust, he was so overheated that the thought of ramen made him quince.

-

Naruto climbed the stairs to the Hokage's room. He thought to himself unconsciously how he wished she was on the first floor. He rounded the corner and raised his hand to knock on the door, but stopped suddenly when he heard voices inside. He stepped to the side of the door and pressed his ear to the wall. Naruto was always curious, especially when it involved someone talking in private with the Hokage.

"Ok. So what's the problem?" He heard Grandma Tsunade ask.

"I feel like I'm burning up. I can't ever fall asleep because it's just too hot. And even Akamaru is acting strangely."

Naruto was taken aback when he heard what the familiar voice had said.

"It's Kiba!" Naruto said to himself, thinking how the boy was facing the same symptoms.

"Hmmm. Well you're…You're going though heat Kiba." Tsunade calmly said.

"WHAT!" Kiba and Naruto yelled in unison, luckily for Naruto, Kiba drowned out his voice.

"Yeah, you turned 13 a few months ago, and from now on this will be a yearly occurrence." She explained.

Naruto thought back on to the day that the dog-nin turned 13. The Inuzuka clan threw a huge celebration for their only heir, Naruto was at the party but he never got to see Kiba.

"Wh-What can I do about it?" Kiba stuttered out.

"You need to, satisfy it." Stated the Hokage.

"What do you mean? Questioned Kiba.

"You know…satisfy the urge…." Tsunade tried to explain.

Kiba stared at the lady for a few moments trying to figure out what she meant.

"You need to have sex!" She finally blurted out.

Naruto flew back from the wall, astonished at what he had just heard. A surprised look fell over Kiba as he stood there, stiff as a board.

Naruto regained his composure and snuck back over, wondering what would happen next. He didn't hear anything for what seemed like minutes, before Tsunade finally spoke up.

"It's either that or you have to wait it out for 2 or 3 weeks."

"I think I'll wait it out." Kiba exclaimed as he staggered towards the door.

Kiba opened the door to leave the room. When he stepped out, he froze for a moment as Naruto came into view. They looked at each other, Kiba like he had just seen a ghost, and Naruto in a state of confusion. They looked deep into each other's eyes before Kiba continued on to leave the building. Naruto turned to look at him, noticing that Kiba's ears had changed. They were like animal ears now.

Before the door had a chance to shut, Naruto ran into the room. Grandma Tsunade just sighed and put her forehead in her hand and leaned on the desk.

"What is it Naruto?" She asked.

"Is what you told Kiba true Grandma Tsunade?" Naruto asked.

"Did you listen in on our conversation Naruto!" She yelled.

"Is what you told him true?" He yelled back.

"What makes you think you have the right to listen in on my private meetings!? Kiba's business is his only and it's nothing you need to know." She exclaimed.

"But since you've already heard you must keep it to yourself. The Inuzuka family goes into heat once a year because of their family trait." The Hokage explained.

"But, I've been having the same problems. I always feel hot, and I haven't slept in two days." Naruto stated.

"It's not the same thing. Heat is something that only their family experiences." said Tsunade.

"But I just turned 13 too." Naruto explained.

"It's not the same. I'm sure it is just a bug or something. Just go home and relax for a few days. We'll wait until you feel better for your punishment." said Lady Hokage.

"Then explain this!" Naruto shouted as he threw his hat on the ground, revealing two fox-like ears.

"This happened when I started feeling this way, and I saw that the same had happened to Kiba." Naruto helplessly stated.

Tsunade got up and walked over to Naruto. She didn't know what to say or think. She'd never known of anyone besides an Inuzuka to go into heat, but he had all the same symptoms. She felt the ears, they were defiantly real. His forehead was hot, and his Chakra was flowing wildly.

She went back to her desk to unlock the bottom drawer and pulled out an old book. She sat down and began to flip though the pages. After a few minutes of reading, she looked back up to Naruto, who stood there motionless, waiting for her response.

"According to this book, the Kyuubi did go into heat around this time. And since the Kyuubi is sealed inside of you, there is a chance that you could be affected by this." She reported.

"And if this is true. Which I'm not sure of, then you have the same choices that Kiba has. Wait…. Or the other one" She stammered.

Naruto picked up his hat and left the room. He was relieved to finally find out what was wrong, but now that he knows a whole new batch of problems arose. He left the building and headed to his house.

-

Kiba sat in his room, Akamaru was lying on the floor near him. He was thinking about what Tsunade had told him. He was also wondering what Naruto was doing outside of the Hokage's office.

"Did he hear me?" Kiba thought to himself. "Maybe I should go talk to him and see what he heard. If he did hear me I don't want him telling anyone. It was embarrassing enough to tell Lady Tsunade. I'll go and see if he is home later."

Kiba got off his bed to go take another cold shower. It was his third today and it was only 2 pm. He took off his shirt and pants and threw them into a hamper. He walked into the bathroom in just his boxers that revealed a large bulge and turned on the water. After he grabbed a towel and locked the door, he slid down his boxers revealing his 6 inch hard on. Ever since he had gone into "Heat" he always had a boner, which created some very awkward moments. He had to avoid training and people in general, so for most of the time he stayed in his room. He went out to train once but training with an erection isn't that easy.

Kiba stepped into the cold shower, flinching at first as goose bumps covered his arms, but once he got adjusted the water felt good. He just stood there with the shower spraying water down on him. It would drench his deep brown hair and trail down his young muscled body.

He was still thinking about what Tsunade said. He'd never had sex before and didn't even know who he would do it with. He didn't think that any of the girls he knew would help him, not that he was attracted to any of them. Hinata was way too shy; if he even brought the topic up to her she would pass out. Sakura wasn't really friends with Kiba, and she was too obsessed with Sasuke. Ino was out of the question; he'd rather live the rest of his life like then before asking her to "relieve" him. Tenten was the only one left, and Kiba didn't know too much about her, nor did he ever hang out with her, it would be awkward.

Kiba figured that he would just have to wait until this heat ended. It wasn't the most pleasant of options, but it's the only one he could do. Kiba got out of the shower and didn't bother to dry off. He just walked into his room naked where Akamaru was still laying on the floor panting. Kiba went back to the bathroom and put some cold water in his hand. He carefully but quickly walked back to him room and splashed the water on a grateful dog. Akamaru lifted his head and looked at the naked Kiba then rested his head back on the ground.

"Poor guy, you must be having the same problem as me." Kiba whispered while petting the now wet Akamaru.

Kiba sat there and pet his puppy for a few minutes before heading over to his dresser to grab some clothes. He pulled out a pair of boxers and slid one leg in to them, then the next, and pulled them over his boner. No matter how he arranged himself it wasn't comfortable, his young meat just wouldn't cooperate until it got what it wanted. Kiba took the boxers off and went to his bed. He decided to give his hard on what it wanted so that he could go and find Naruto afterwards without too much worry.

Kiba spit into his hand and wrapped it around his hard shaft. He began to stroke up and down. Although this heat was unbearable, it did make masturbating much more enjoyable. He continued to pleasure himself while he tried to image a cute girl. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't. The blonde boy 

kept coming to his thoughts. Kiba tried to get Naruto off his mind by thinking about someone else, anyone else; Hinata... Sakura... Tenten... Naruto... Naruto... Naruto

No matter what he tried, Naruto kept appearing in his thoughts. He would picture Naruto taking off his orange jumpsuit, leaving him in just his t-shirt and boxers. Then he would pull off his shirt to display his beautiful stomach and chest. His pert nipples hardening as the air got to them. Then Naruto would slowly start to pull down his boxers, a little more and more until his…

"Ooohhhh" Kiba moaned as he shot his seed into the air. It landed on his heaving chest as another load shot out and landed below the first, then a third one that landed right across his belly button. He looked down at himself and all the cum that was on his lightly rippled abs. He felt a few moments of relief until he realized that he just had an orgasm while thinking of Naruto.

He jumped off the bed. He didn't know why he was imagining Naruto like that. His seed slowly traveled down to his limp penis. Although Kiba had just taken a cold shower, this had given him a reason to take another one. He quickly ran to the shower not wanting to drip any of his seed on the floor. He turned on the water and took a quick shower.

He got out and went to his room and put on the boxers that wouldn't fit before. His boner hadn't come back yet so they went right on. He then put on his shorts with the fur at the bottom, and a grey t-shirt. Although he hated not having his normal hoodie, he was just too hot to wear it.

Kiba picked up Akamaru, even though Akamaru wanted to stay there on the floor, Kiba didn't like to leave him alone while he was feeling ill, so Kiba would always carry Akamaru with him. Kiba left his house and started down the road to Naruto's house.

-

(A/N – This happened while the previous event with Kiba happened)

Naruto was in his kitchen pacing back and forth. "I have to have sex!" he thought to himself. He figured that there isn't a girl in the town that would have sex with him. The only one he kind of liked was Sakura, and he knew that wouldn't happen. Naruto didn't even know "how" to have sex. He'd never seen a girl naked, and he didn't have anyone to teach him. Iruka would be the only one and that's a conversation he didn't want to have. He was able to pick up the basics from what people would say and gesture, but no more.

Naruto stopped pacing and sat in a chair. He didn't know what to do; he was burning up on the inside, and either he had to have sex or he would have to live like this for 3 more weeks. After thinking for a bit, a thought came to mind.

"A Shadow Clone!" he said aloud to no one but himself.

He got out of the chair and went to his bed room, slid the curtains shut and summoned a clone.

The clone appeared right in front of him ready to fight, then after looking around he got confused. He didn't see anyone to fight, he didn't see anyone at all but the original Naruto.

"What's going on?" The clone questioned.

"We're going to have sex." Naruto said "I know you're not a girl, but we can still try to figure it out."

The clone was astonished. He had been summoned to have sex with his master!

"Take off your clothes." Naruto demanded as he began to take his own off.

The clone was shocked and nervous. He didn't want to take off his clothes.

"It's ok, it's not like I haven't seen it before." Naruto joked.

The clone began to follow Naruto's lead. Naruto had already taken off his jumpsuit, and was pulling off his shirt and boxers. The clone was standing there is his boxers as Naruto took off the last piece of his clothing, leaving him completely naked. The clone blushed a little at the sight. Naruto, as blunt as ever, walked over and pulled the boxers off the clone revealing a 5 and a half inch erection. The clone just stood there as Naruto stepped back, looking over what was essentially his own body.

"So uh, do you know what to do?" Naruto asked the clone.

"What! How am I supposed to know what to do! I'm just a clone of you!" The nude clone yelled.

"Ok then, I guess we'll just have to work it out as we go." Naruto simply stated as he walked over and pulled the clone into a kiss. Naruto and the clone sat there with their lips together, unsure of what to do. Naruto heard people talking about tongues while kissing, so he thought he'd try that. He trusted his tongue into the clone's mouth, who tried to pull back at the sudden penetration. But Naruto's hands on the back of his head kept that from happening.

Naruto stepped back, breaking the kissed, surprised at how enjoyable it actually was. The clone just stood there, not knowing what to think or do.

"Get on your knees." Naruto ordered, the clone obliged.

Naruto put his rock solid penis in front of the clone.

"Ok now blow." Naruto said.

The clone began to blow onto Naruto's manhood. Naruto waited a little bit as the clone got light headed.

"This doesn't really feel that good, how do you feel?" Naruto questioned.

"…." The clone looked up at him angrily.

"Ok, I've heard people talking about sucking too. Maybe we can try that." Naruto suggested.

"There is no way I am putting your boner in my mou-" The clone was cut off as Naruto trusted his meat into the clone's mouth.

"Oh wow, this feels a lot better." Moaned Naruto "Ok, now suck on it."

Reluctantly, the clone began to suck on his master's cock. Naruto moaned as the clone pleasured him. Before he realized it, Naruto began to orgasm. His entire body tensed up as he reached down and pulled the clone further onto him. The clone tried to pull back but it was no use. Naruto climax and shot his load into the clone's mouth. After the first shot the clone managed to break free, but Naruto squirted another load that hit the clone in the face, and then a third that hit the clone in the chest.

"Wow. That felt amazing! No wonder why everyone has sex." Naruto chimed.

The clone wasn't too happy about the whole ordeal.

"Well now you have to do it to me." The clone said.

"What?" asked Naruto?

"Yeah, I did it to you and now you do it to me." Explained the sticky clone

"Ok, I guess it did feel that good that I can do it to you." Naruto got off the bed as the clone took his spot, sitting at the edge with his legs spread and his boner waiting.

Naruto moved over to the clone's hard on and took it in his mouth. He began to suck on the clone's hard meat like what had been done to him. The clone was moaning in pleasure as Naruto worked on his penis. It didn't take long for the clone to shoot his load into Naruto's mouth. The first two Naruto managed to swallow, but the third leaked out the side of his mouth and the fourth shot onto his chest right as he pulled off. The clone vanished in a cloud of smoke after experiencing his orgasm, but he did leave his seed behind. Using his dirty boxers, he managed to get most of the white essence off of him. Naruto got up and lay down on his bed, thinking about how amazing it felt, and how the burning heat had left him. He dozed off in a state of complete relaxation.

-

Naruto was woken up a few minutes later from his dreamy sleep to someone knocking at his door. As soon as he came back to reality he realized that the heat was back. His bed was wet from the sweat, and he was burning up again. He got out of the bed and grabbed the nearest clothes and put them on as fast as he could.

"I'm coming." He shouted as he put his shirt on. Then his hat.

Naruto walked out of his room towards the door. He opened it and was surprised.

"Oh uh, hey Kiba." Naruto motioned him in.

"Hey." Kiba said as he walked through the door-way. He turned to face Naruto as the fox boy pulled the door shut.

Naruto turned around to see the boy looking at him. Naruto looked into his deep brown animal eyes before breaking the ice.

"What's up Kiba?"

"About earlier, by the Hokage's office, did you… hear everything?" Kiba managed to question.

Naruto blushed a little and scratched the back of his head. That was enough of an answer for Kiba.

"Can you not tell anyone please? It's embarrassing enough having you and Tsunade know." Kiba went on. "I mean, I can't even train or anything because of this. I always feel like I'm burning up all the time, this is hard enough without everyone knowing about it."

"Kiba" Naruto whispered. "It's ok, I won't tell a soul. And I know exactly how you feel."

"Oh, yeah, you know what I'm going though? And how would you know that? Are you in heat too?" Kiba said angrily.

"Yes." Naruto reached up and remove the hat to reveal his fox like ears.

Kiba just stood there staring at the young fox. He wasn't sure what to do at this point. This meant that there was someone out there who experienced the same problems as him, this meant that he and Naruto had more in common, this meant that he wasn't alone right now.

Kiba was looking into Naruto's beautiful blue eyes. Everything about Naruto, Kiba was beginning to like. He liked Naruto's scars on the sides of his face. He loved the boy's messy blonde hair, and he loved the fox ears that Naruto now had.

Before Kiba knew what he was doing, he leaned forward to pull Naruto into a passionate kiss. He ran his claws though Naruto's hair as he pulled the young fox closer. Naruto was surprised by Kiba's sudden attack on his lips, he could feel Kiba pushing his tongue into Naruto's mouth. Naruto started to enjoy this new feeling. It wasn't the same as when he was kissing his clone, this kiss felt different, it felt better.

Kiba broke the kiss and stepped back. His blushed cheeks were noticeable even over the red tattoos.

"I-I'm sorry Naruto. I don't know what came over me." Kiba explained before bolting out of Naruto's door, ashamed at what he had just done.

"Kiba wait!" Naruto yelled but it was too late.

"I liked it…" He whispered to himself.

-

Meanwhile

"I don't know if you're aware of this, but Kiba has just recently gone into heat." Tsunade said to Tsume, Shizune was there to.

"Yes I am. It just started the other day for him, but I was waiting to see if he would come to me first." Tsume explained. "But since he came to you instead, can I ask what you told him?"

"I told him that now that he turned 13 he will be going into heat each year, and the only way to cure it is to have sex." said the Hokage.

"Does it matter who he has… relations with?" Shizune interrupted.

"Well no, but it's up to Kiba to decide." replied Tsume.

"Does it matter if it's a guy or a girl?" questioned Shizune.

"No... What are you getting at, Shizune?" Tsume inquired.

"Oh! Me? Nothing, nothing at all. I was just wondering!" reassured Shizune.

Shizune walked over to Tsunade and whispered in her hear, "Since Kiba and Naruto are both in heat, maybe we can kill two birds with one stone."

"Well, she did say that Kiba had to choose, but if we sent them on a mission together, who knows what'll happen!" Tsunade whispered back excitedly.

"What are you two whispering about?" Tsume asked.

Tsunade and Shizune both snapped to attention.

"Nothing!" They said in unison.

"Ok, I think this meeting is over! Thanks for coming by, see you next time, Tsume!" Tsunade ushered her out.

"How do you think we should do it?" said Shizune.

"We'll send them out on a pointless mission that leaves them alone for days, there's no way they can withstand their heat that long." explained Tsunade, "Then when they get back from the mission, they'll both be feeling better!"

-

Naruto walked into the Hokage's office, Kiba was already there and was waiting for Naruto.

"What is it Grandma Tsunade?" Naruto inquired.

"I have a super-special top-secret mission for you two." Tsunade smiled.

"Really! It's about time! What it is!" Naruto said ecstatically, jumping around in excitement. Kiba just waited to see what the mission was; he was hoping that they would be separate missions so that he would not have to spend time with Naruto after what happened earlier.

"I need you both to go out in the woods, deep in the woods, and look for a special Mashakeik flower." Tsunade said.

"It's the rarest flower in the area." She thought to herself, smiling.

"What's it for?" Naruto asked.

"It's a very important ingredient for a special healing salve that the medical ninja's make. But they are all too busy so we have to send you after it." She explained.

"Are you sure this is a two person job? I mean can't just one of us go look for it?" Kiba pleaded.

"No! I mean it's better if two people go, twice the eyes, twice the noses. You know what I mean. No more questions. You leave in one hour." She replied.

Kiba sighed as he walked out of the room, Naruto's excitement had vanished when he realized that they were only looking for a flower.

-

An hour and 15 minutes later Naruto showed up at the door to the city. Kiba had shown up on time and was waiting for him. Kiba's heart sped up when he saw Naruto walking down the street towards him. Every step the beautiful boy would take would force Kiba deeper and deeper into his trance. He was snapped back to reality when Naruto got close enough to talk to him.

"Hey you ready to go Kiba?" Naruto asked the zoned out dog ninja.

"Uh yea, just waiting for you to show up; you're only what, 15 minutes late?" Kiba tried to act like nothing was wrong. But in his mind he couldn't understand how Naruto could be so nonchalant about what had happened before. Personally he couldn't stop thinking about it. It felt so right, there's no way he could live his life without Naruto, there's no way he would.

But behind the beautiful blonde's calm appearance, his mind was racing. He wanted to kiss Kiba again, and it wasn't because of the heat, it was because he liked it, liked the felling of the kiss, he liked Kiba.

Both the boys headed out of the village, off to look for this Mashakeik flower.

-

The sun was beginning to set; they'd been looking for the flower for hours with no luck. Not a word was said since they left the village.

Kiba broke the silence. "The sun is going down, now would be a good time to set up camp."

Naruto nodded his head yes and dropped the backpack from his shoulders. While he was pulling the supplies out from the backpack, Kiba took Akamaru out of his shirt, and set him on a clean spot on the ground, while Naruto took off his jacket.

The weather had been nice so they just had sleeping bags. Naruto had them both rolled out next to each other, they both thought it might be weird sleeping that close, but didn't want to say anything, hoping that something would happen.

Kiba was down on his knees opening his sleeping bag when Naruto whispered his name. He turned his head around to see what the blue eyed boy wanted.

"Yea-" was all he managed to get out before Naruto pressed his lips to Kiba's. Naruto used his hands to pull the dog boys lips into his own, running his fingers though the soft brown hair. He loved this feeling, and if he could he would stay this way for the rest of his life.

Kiba was shocked. He remained motionless as this cute boy that he adored so much kissed him passionately. He cursed slightly when Naruto pulled back. Those blue orbs were more gently and loving then he had ever seen them, and under the moonlight, Naruto looked stunning. Naruto smiled at Kiba, and that was it for the older boy. He pounced on Naruto like the dog he was, he was pulling Naruto's lips onto his as he thrust his tongue into his lover's mouth.

Naruto responded by sucking on the boy's tongue, enjoying the taste of Kiba. The kissed was finally broken when they ran out of air, but started again the instant they took a breath. Kiba moved one hand form the back of Naruto's head and started working his way up the younger boy's shirt. Feeling every inch of the smooth skin as he made his was up to the pert right nipple. He rolled it between his thumb and forefinger and received a slight moan from Naruto in return. Then he used both hands to remove the nuisance shirt completely. He leaned back to look at the innocent, and now shirtless, boy. There was just enough light to allow him to see his lover. And what a sight it was. Naruto's body was beautiful and perfect in every way; he had a nice flat stomach, with a hardly noticeable amount of hair running from his belly button to a place where Kiba had only dreamed of.

Naruto motioned Kiba to take off his shirt. Kiba first pulled off his sweater, and threw it to the side. Then he started pulling up his t-shirt, giving Naruto the best show of his life. Naruto stared at the dog boy's abs and chest, he had a slight six pack, and nice pecks that held his luscious nipples. He had more hair then Naruto, running from his navel down, and Naruto was more than willing to follow that trail. Kiba smiled as the boy checked out his body.

Kiba pushed Naruto back on to his sleeping bag and started to kiss him again, their young chests were together and the skin to skin contact was electric. Kiba broke the kiss and started working on Naruto's neck, enjoying every dip and every inch as he started moving down even more. He kissed his way down to Naruto's right nipple again, he slowing ran his tongue across it and Naruto let out a moan. Kiba's left hand was playing with the other nipple, as his right hand moved though Naruto's hair, and played with a furry fox ear.

Kiba didn't want to leave the fox's nipple until he thought about what was waiting below, and then he quickly moved on. A sigh was let out when Kiba left his nipple, but then he flinched when the light kisses made their way down to his belly button. A quick lick and then the kisses continued south. When Kiba reached the Naruto's pants he stopped and looked up at the smiling boy, and then started to pull the offending article off. Naruto lay there on the sleeping bag in nothing but his tight boxers that revealed his trapped bulge. When Kiba went to free the beast, Naruto stopped him.

"Wait" He said smiling. "You first."

Kiba huffed, but the complied. He unbuttoned his pants and slid them off.

"Close your eyes." Kiba whispered.

When he saw his prey's eyes close, instead of removing his own boxers, he snuck up and quickly removed Naruto's.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted as his boy meat shot up to attention.

Before Naruto could continue, Kiba took the rod into his mouth. It was the best thing he has ever tasted. He licked up and down the shaft, deep-throating it to the point where his nose was buried in the little bit of pubic hair that Naruto had. Naruto could hardly breathe. This feeling on his penis had consumed him, his whole body was in ecstasy and Kiba bobbed his head up and down on Naruto's manhood.

Kiba could feel Naruto getting close to his orgasm, so to tease him he stopped and released the organ from his mouth's grip.

"Kiba… please… don't stop." Naruto hardly managed to say.

Kiba moved up and gave the younger boy a quick kiss, and then went back down to finish the job. He went back to bobbing his head, and Naruto started thrusting his hips in time with Kiba's movements.

"Oh god Kiba!" Naruto shouted out as his hands shot down to pull Kiba's face into his crotch. He thrust one last time into Kiba's warm, wet mouth before spilling his seed into the willing beast nin's mouth. Kiba graciously swallowed all that Naruto shot into him, except for the last little bit. What Naruto's softening cock slipping out of Kiba's mouth, Kiba moved up to share the gift. He gave Naruto a deep kiss, and Naruto got to taste his own essence. Mixed with Kiba's saliva it tasted delicious.

Kiba sat up and looked at the helpless boy. His naked body sprawled right out in front of him, he watch as his chest filled with air, and then watched it sink as Naruto breathed out.

"It's your turn now." Naruto said as he started to get up. But he was stopped when Kiba put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and kept him on the ground.

"I got a better idea." Kiba said as he put his finger in his mouth. He went up and kissed Naruto again to distract him, but when he inserted his finger into the virgin boy's hole, Naruto broke the kiss in shock.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Don't worry, just trust me, you'll enjoy this." Kiba replied back as he gently smiled, removing all of the fear that Naruto had.

They went back to kissing and Kiba inserted another finger. Naruto didn't mind too much, but when a third was introduced, Naruto broke the kiss again.

"It's started to hurt Kiba, I don't like this." Naruto said.

"Just trust me Naruto, it'll hurt a little at first, but it gets better." Kiba got off Naruto and removed his fingers. Naruto had started to get used to them and missed them now that they were gone. Kiba stood up and removed his own boxers, showing off his hard meat to the world. Naruto was memorized by the view he had, a whole body shot of Kiba in the moonlight. He was so beautiful, he had more hair around his penis then Naruto, Kiba even had a little bit of armpit hair, and it was all so hot to Naruto. Kiba walked to Naruto's head and dangled his manhood in front of Naruto's face. Naruto leaned up a little and began to suck on the shaft. But as soon as he had started Kiba pulled out and went back down to Naruto's feet. Naruto looked at him, confused. Kiba grabbed one of Naruto's legs and put it up on his shoulder, he rolled the young boy a little bit and lined up with Naruto's entrance.

"This will hurt a little bit, but just relax and the pain will go away and you'll enjoy it." Kiba assured Naruto.

"Wai-" Naruto was stopped when Kiba pressed the head of his boy meat into Naruto.

He could tell that Naruto was uncomfortable, so he waited a little bit for the young fox to adjust.

"Just give it a minute." Kiba whispered. But Naruto didn't even hear him. After the pain started to subside, Naruto relaxed more, and then the pain was almost gone, at least until Kiba pushed more of himself into Naruto.

It took a few minutes but Kiba had gotten himself all the way into Naruto, and Naruto had time to adjust. The feeling of Naruto's hot inner wall surrounding Kiba's hard penis was unbelievable. The thought that he had this young boy who he loved allowing him to do this was filling Kiba's mind. Kiba pulled out almost all the way, and then rammed back in to Naruto. He pulled out again, and then rammed back in. Kiba worked up a rhythm, after he rocked in and out of Naruto for a little bit longer, Naruto began to enjoy it, and started to move back in time with Kiba's thrusts. Kiba leaned up to kiss Naruto as he continued to pound his tight entrance. Kiba's thrusts began to speed up, the inevitable orgasm was almost there. Kiba grabbed on to the fox's hips and pushed himself as far in as he could manage. His dark brown pubic hair was pressed against Naruto's round bottom. Kiba's whole body shook as he released his first load of seed into Naruto. This didn't stop as he shot out the second, then the third. Naruto could feel himself being filled by Kiba as the fourth and final shot forced the cum to leak out around Kiba's meat.

Kiba collapsed on top of Naruto, both young boys were breathing heavily. Kiba kissed Naruto passionately, but had to stop to inhale. Kiba's penis had softened and he pulled it out of Naruto. Naruto 

was almost sad to have it leave. Kiba rolled off Naruto and laid on his back on the hard ground, still breathing hard, and still thinking about what had just happened.

Naruto moved over to Kiba and reached up to give him a quick kiss. He was on his side facing Kiba, with his head on the brunettes shoulder, and his arm across his stomach. This felt right, this was where he belonged.

Kiba looked down at the naked boy and smiled. He'd never been happier in his whole life.

"Naruto." Kiba said.

"Yeah Kiba?"

"I love you, Naruto"

Naruto looked up at him. He smiled.

"I love you too."

--Bonus--

Both boys fell asleep together.

They woke up an hour or two later. But didn't move, neither wanted to. Kiba looked around and saw Akamaru still lying on the ground.

"Oh man I forgot about Akamaru." Kiba thought aloud.

"Huh?" Naruto just barely said, still half asleep.

"He's troubled by the heat just like I am. Well, I _was_." Kiba said.

Naruto thought about that for a moment. Then the idea hit him.

"I have an idea! He can still do Man Beast Clone right?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah, of course." Kiba replied.

"Ok then, he can turn into you, and I can summon a clone. Get what I'm saying?" The blonde got excited.

"Oh! I get ya." Kiba's face brightened up.

They both got up off the ground, still completely nude.

"Summoning Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted after completing the hand signs. An equally nude clone appeared out of the air, with a shocked look on his face.

"Hey, Akamaru!" Kiba yelled "Man Beast Clone!"

Akamaru disappeared on a cloud of smoke, and when it blew away appeared a nude Kiba.

"Naruto's got a gift for you boy." Kiba pointed at the naked Naruto clone. Akamaru looked at the clone and his member jumped to attention.

Naruto whispered in the clone's ear. "Don't worry, it feels good trust me, just go with it." He smiled as he walked back to Kiba.

Akamaru ran over to the shadow clone and pulled it into a fierce kiss. The clone was reluctant at first, but there was no way he could have gotten away with Akamaru like this.

Naruto and Kiba cuddled together on the ground and watched the show. Naruto was lying on top of Kiba, his head on the dog-nin's chest.

Akamaru wasted no time as he forced the clone to the ground. He had the Naruto clone on his hands and knees as Akamaru moved around behind him. 'Kiba' moved his face closer to 'Naruto's' behind and took in a deep breath as he smelled the aroma. Akamaru then proceeded to lick the clone's hole to get it lubed up enough. As his tongue worked its way around, over, and in the hole, the clone just stared at the ground. Almost enjoying what was happening. But that pleasure was quickly gone when Akamaru mounted the clone and forced his penis in with one hard thrust.

The clone screamed out in pain at the sudden intrusion. But Akamaru, like the dog that he really was, didn't stop for a second. He trusted wildly in and out of the blonde. His hands held on to the clone's hips to help trust in deeper.

Akamaru leaned forward and gently bit the Naruto clone on his shoulder to help hold on. Without slowing down for a minute, Akamaru reached around and began to pump the clone's rock hard shaft.

Now that he had gotten used to the feeling, 'Naruto' was enjoying it. Getting jacked off while getting pounded made for one incredible sensation.

Akamaru kept up this onslaught until the clone started to reach his climax. This caused him to tense all his muscles as he shot his white essence on the grass beneath him, and Akamaru was put over the edge with this new pressure. He pushed himself one last time deep into the clone, and released his three loads off seed.

The clone fell to the ground, and then disappeared in an explosion of smoke. Akamaru was left laying there on the ground panting, but he was finally released of the prison of his heat. Akamaru too disappeared in a bunch of smoke, but instead of being gone like the clone, he was back to his old furry self. He walked over to Kiba and Naruto, and gave each of them a lick on the cheek, before he walked a few feet away, curled up in a ball, and drifted off to sleep.

Naruto and Kiba follow suit, wrapped in each other's arms they drift off to catch up on the sleep they'd lost out on.

* * *

Please comment! My first story I'd like to know what everyone thought and where I could improve. Again a huge thanks to my Beta, NaughtyTech, biggest KibaNaru fan out there :)


End file.
